The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a deck for magnetic-tape cassettes and constructed for playing and fast winding modes in forward and reverse directions, in which
the play direction is changed by means of a switching mechanism which switches a reel-drive mechanism from one reel disc to the other reel disc of the deck by means of a switching lever towards the end of a switching process, PA1 pressure rollers can press the magnetic tape against the capstan which provides the transport of the magnetic tape at the time, PA1 the pressure rollers are supported on a pivotable pressure-roller bracket common to both rollers, PA1 the pressure-roller bracket is pivoted by means of parts of the switching mechanism. PA1 the pressure-roller bracket comprises a fork whose prongs extend into the operating range of the switching lever, PA1 the switching lever, when it is pivoted to switch the reel-drive mechanism from one transport direction to the other, cooperates with the prongs in such a manner that at the same time it switches the pressure-roller bracket and hence the pressure rollers from one capstan to the other.
Such a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus is known from EP 428,219 A2 (PHD 89-200). This magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus with an auto-reverse deck comprises the two capstans for forward and reverse operation needed in a deck of this type. The magnetic tape is always moved past the magnetic head by means of one capstan or by means of the other capstan. For this purpose there have been provided pressure rollers, of which selectively one roller can be applied to one capstan for one playing direction and the other roller can be applied to the other capstan for the other playing direction.
The reel-drive mechanism, which can drive the tape spools on the reel discs, can be switched over from one reel disc to the other reel disc and back. Switching over is effected by means of a switching mechanism which comprises a central switching lever.
The pressure rollers are supported on a pressure-roller bracket which is common to both pressure rollers and which is arranged on a head support so as to be pivotable about a pivotal axis which extends symmetrically relative to the capstans. The pressure-roller bracket is pivoted by means of a reversing plate which assumes different positions to define the forward and the reverse playing direction of the deck, which positions also dictate the pivotal position of the pressure-roller bracket, a cam of the reversing plate causing the pressure-roller bracket to be changed over when said plate is actuated. The cam cooperates with the head support and thus makes the pivotal position of the pressure-roller bracket dependent upon the position of the reversing plate and the position of the head support.
A cam which can pivot the pressure rollers or their supports by means of slides is known from DE 30 38 380 A1. By means of the slides, which are restrained relative to one another, the cam acts upon the separately supported pressure rollers via separate preloading springs. This construction is intricate and requires a large number of parts.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,939 it is known to effect the change-over of the pressure rollers via a lever system. The pressure rollers themselves are supported on associated separate members. The members for the relevant transport direction are actuated by an intermediate lever which is pivotably supported on the chassis of the deck symmetrically relative to the capstans. The intermediate lever is T-shaped and its base limb has a profiled recess engaged by the transmission pin of a switching lever. This switching lever is pivotably supported on the chassis of the deck and is actuated by means of a winding lever or change-over means which are not described in more detail. This arrangement is not suitable for a compact construction as is required in the case of decks for car-radios, to which the present case pertains.